It's dangerous to go alone, take him!
by OcarinaOracle
Summary: Kyla is you're usual 17 year old Hylian. She hangs out with her best friend, has crush on her cute teacher, and lives with her strict but caring guardian Impa... Until things are turned on their head by an attack on her home, then she find out she's the daughter of a hero. And she finds herself stuck with a flirty prince with a hero complex on an adventure to save Hyrule.
1. New privileges REWRITTEN

I was sleeping peacefully, when I was awoken by the most horrifying, terrible thing to grace the known world.

Sunlight.

I grumbled and pulled my blankets over my face to shut out the light that had invaded my room,

"Go away. I need sleep." Just as I began to drift off again, I felt someone yank the covers off me, exposing me to the cool room air. I whined and groped around for my missing blanket as I heard a familiar voice say,

"Kyla, It's almost 9. You have chores, you have lessons. What you need is to get out of bed." I reluctantly opened my eyes and sat up, stretching my stiff muscles.

"Geeze Impa, can't a girl get a few extra minutes of beauty sleep?" The silver haired woman in front of me crossed her arms,

"If you would stop staying up so late, you'd get plenty of rest." I ignored her, there's no way to win an argue with that woman. So instead I walked over to my dresser and rummaged around for something to wear.

"Remember, you have a sword skill test today. Pick something easy to move in."

"I know, I know." I finally pulled out a green tunic and some leggings and turned to show her. She looked them over then nodded before walking out the door. I changed out of my white nightgown into the fresh clothes, then sat down in front of my small vanity to brush my hair. I couldn't help but laugh a little when I saw it sticking up at odd angles, I grabbed my comb and attacked the tangles that littered my dark blonde locks. Impa told me when I was younger, I refused to cut it because someone told it looked just like my father's. It showed, my hair was down to my thighs. I pulled it up into a ponytail with some ribbon before heading downstairs to the kitchen. When I got down there, Impa was waiting with a egg sandwich. I took it from her and headed to the door, but I heard her say behind me,

"Be careful, monsters have been spotted close to town. I know Sheik will be with you, but keep an eye out when you head out of town."

I rolled my eyes, "I'll be fine, don't worry."

"I'm serious. Keep an eye out." I sighed,

"I'm not a kid anymore, I can take care of myself." Before she could say anything else, I left house and started on my way to the edge of town.

As I walked, I ate my breakfast and I looked around my sleepy hometown, taking it in. Most all the houses around here had been here for just as long as Hylians, they were all warm, welcome-looking one story buildings. There were people walking in and out of the houses, I smiled as I watched them. The adults running around doing chores and cooking food that smelled so good it put my sandwich to shame, the children shouting happily as they ran around and played games. To me, this was the most peaceful in all of Hyrule. Not that I'd been anywhere else really, only other place I'd been and that I loved more than this was the snowy mountains. I swallowed my last bite, then hurried towards the gate out of town. This had been this peaceful for as long as I could remember, and I intended to keep it that way.

That's why I had to pass this test today. If I did, I'd be one step closer becoming a knight, to being strong enough to protect everyone. Impa and Sheik wouldn't be around forever, there needs to someone that can take over when they were gone. And that someone would be me.

As I left town, I walked right into a blue eyed stare that could kill a moblin with one look,

"Where have you been? You're late!" She said. Alice and me may have the same eye color, but while my eyes were closer to the shade of a deep ocean, her's were closer to a frozen river. And they were also much more intense when on the receiving end of a glare,

."I'm sorry, I slept in a little late." I gave her my best "please don't maul me" face as she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose,

"This is the fifth time this week." She looked at the top of my head and sighed

"At least you tried tying your hair back today, yesterday you nearly strangled yourself." I rolled my eyes at her exaggeration as she circled behind me, letting my hair down before using her comb to pull it back into what she saw as a more suitable style. I smiled as listened to her grumbled while struggling to pile my hair on top of my head in a but. After she finally got my hair to fit within the confines of the ribbon, she walked in front of me smiled,

"There you go, much better. Now let's get going, Sheik may be laid back, but let's not push him. Come on!" She grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the open grasslands of Hyrule field.

As we left the hilly region of Kakariko, we saw our blonde teacher leaning against a tree. He had his eyes closed and his hands up over his mouth, making various whistles and warbles with his voice. As we got closer, he opened one of his eyes before letting his hands drop to reveal a toothy grin. He said,

"Finally, I was beginning to think you forgot about me." He stood up and walked over, patting us both on the head. Alice just rolled her eyes, but I felt the tip of my ears heat up with a blush. His red eyes that were peeking through his lazy eyelids were so beautiful, and even though we were late, he was happy to see us. He was always so nice that it made my insides bubble like a hot spring. My heart sank a little when his hand left my head, but I quickly shook the feeling away. I couldn't let stupid butterflies in my chest distract me. He was here to teach me to be a warrior, and if I was ever going to be one, I needed to get these stupid feelings under control. He walked back to the tree and tossed us our training swords.

"Alright Alice, you get to go first. As you know, today is a test of what you've learned. If you last five minutes with me, you pass and I'll move onto teaching you more advanced sword skills. But if I hit you, you fail. Got that?" Me and Alice nodded, then I walked a few feet away and sat down in the grass as Alice stepped towards him and got into an attack stance. Sheik nodded at her,

"Alright, whenever you're ready."

They circled each other, waiting for one or the other to make the first move. Then Alice pounced and stabbed at him. Sheik dogged and took a swing at the her. She smacked away the attack with the flat of her sword. Sheik recovered quickly and swung at her other side. Alice ducked and hit the ground, sweeping his legs out from under him, causing him to go into retreat. It continued for what seemed like forever. One attacking while the other dogged, then they'd switch and attacker would take the defensive. After a while I distracted myself by braiding blades of grass, but I was puled back to the fight when I heard a thump and a loud "Oof!". Sheik had finally hit her, right on the back, and knocked her down to the ground. Alice rolled over, huffing and red faced, but smiling.

"Well, guess I failed, hu?" Sheik smiled and shook his head,

"Not even close. You lasted for twice as long as you needed to, I'm proud." As she let that soak, he held out a hand to help her up. With a laugh she took it and pulled herself up from the ground. She nodded to Sheik, then walked over to me.

"That was intense. Good luck out there." She smiled brightly as I stood up and walked over to take her place in front of the opponent.

Sheik watched me and scratched the back of his head as got into a battle stance.

"Kyla... You know you could the test some other day, right?"

I frowned, "Your point is?"

"Just because Alice passed doesn't mean need to push yourself." I let the tip of my sword lower and rolled my eyes,

"What, you think I can't handle it? I've practiced plenty, I'm ready to move on." He sighed and brushed his bangs out of his face,

"Alright, if you insist." I nodded raised my sword again while he adjusted his arm wraps. I took a deep breath, I was going to better than just last a few minutes. I was going to show off a little. I was going to take him down. I knew I could do it. It'd be easy. Not only would that get me to the next level of swordplay and one step closer to knighthood, it would prove that I could take care of myself. That they didn't need to treat me like a kid. I smiled at the thought, two birds with one arrow. I liked the sound of that.

"Whenever you're ready."

I was more than ready.

As soon as he said that, I ran straight at him with a overhead swing to surprise him. But he sidestepped, letting the power lodge the sword in the ground. I pulled it out and spun around, swinging the sword with me. But he wasn't behind me. I searched the surroundings before spotting him over by the tree. I set my jaw and ran at him, sending a flurry of jabs at him. He stepped back with each jab until his back was against the tree. I took that as my chance and did a final stab. But he jumped over my head. It was too late to stop the motion, so the sword lodged itself in the wood. It took some extra muscle, but I pulled it out. I was already starting to get tired, and that last mishap hadn't helped. My breathing was starting to get shallow and my hands were getting sweaty, which made it hard to hold onto the sword. So if I was going to win, I needed to do something. And soon. I spotted Sheik running at me, and a plan put itself together in my mind. As he charged forward, I stabbed at him. He dogged and slid around behind me. But I was expecting that. I jerked my arm back and elbowed him in the gut. I heard a loud grunt and spun around, tackling him. We both hit the ground as our sword duel turned into a wrestling match.

I could do this, I just needed another minute. I could do it. We rolled around for a few minutes, me throwing punches and him deflecting them. Until finally he managed to pin my arms above my head.

"Geeze Kyla, calm down. What the heck is wrong with you?" I squirmed, trying to get out from under him as I felt my ears heat up and my heart puff.

"I'm fighting, what does it look like?" He sighed as I continued to try to wiggle out of the embarrassing position we were in,

"This was supposed to be a test of sword skills, not a fight to the death." He let go of me and stood up, offering me a hand up. I sat up and grumbled before swatting away his hand. He sighed as I stood up and brushed off the grass on my behind,

"Kyla, I know you want me to teach you more advanced sword skills. But I can't do that until you learn to control yourself. You need to be less reckless, it could get you killed." I crossed my arms and refused to look at him,

"Maybe if you didn't treat me like a kid , I could actually learn something"

"I don't treat you like a kid, I treat you like someone who needs some discipline. And until you get older, it's Impa and I'd job to discipline you."

"I'm almost seventeen! A Sheikan's are considered adults when they're fifteen!"

"Well you're not Sheikan, Kyla. And you till have a long way till you're ready."

"Ready for what? You to stop holding my hand? I'm beyond ready for that!"

"I'm not holding your hand, Kyla."

"Well it sure feels like you are." Sheik pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"I think that's enough training for today."

"No!" I stomped over to my sword and picked it up. I was tired and sore, it hurt to hold it. But I couldn't just let him walk away. I had something to prove.

"We're going again! I'm going to beat you this time!" I pointed my weapon at him, but he just pushed it away. I huffed as he said,

"Kyla, it's not about beating me. It's about being sure you know how to handle yourself." He walked over and patted my head, which brought my blush back. He gave me a lopsided smile,

"Head back to town and cool off, alright? You can try again tomorrow." I glared at him, but his smile stayed i place. Finally I sighed and pushed his hand off my head,

"Fine." I dropped the sword, then walked back towards town. As I passed Alice I gave her a small wave before disappearing behind a hill.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Stupid Impa, stupid Sheik, I'm just as disciplined as Alice." I muttered as I sat on the edge of the well. I was filling a buckets for a bath, because if I smelled as bad as I felt, it'd be dangerous to people's health. As I continued to complain to myself, I heard a voice say,

"You know that it only makes you sound more childish." I peered around, looking for the source of the comment, when I saw Impa standing a little ways to my left. I raised a eyebrow,

"You think so?" I filled another bucket and carried it to my tub. I had decided carrying them all the way back to the house didn't sound too appealing, so I dragged the tub to a nearby, secluded corner where I wouldn't have to carry the water too far but I'd still have a bit of privacy. As I dumped the load I was carrying, I noticed Impa hadn't left yet.

"Was there something you needed? Or are you just here to make sure I don't try to kill Sheik again?" I headed back to the well,

"I'm going to be leaving town for a few days."

Scoop.

"Oh? You need to go visit the Queen again?"

Pour.

"Yes, I have to speak with her about increasing the number of guards around Kakariko."

Scoop.

"Good, you and Sheik could use the help."

Pour.

"Speaking of Sheik, does that mean he's going to babysit me again? That's what usually happens when you

leave."

Scoop.

"Actually, I had other plans."

Pour.

"Oh?"

Scoop.

"Yes, I was going to let you stay by yourself." I slowed my pace, emptied my bucket, then I turned to her.

"Really?" She nodded.

"I think that we can see how it goes. And as long as I come back and the house isn't burned to the ground, I'll consider making it a common occurrence." I tried to keep the smile tugging it's way across my face under control, but it wasn't working well. I set down my bucket and shrugged,

"Well, I can't say no to that offer."

"Glad to hear we can agree on something." She walked over to me and patted my shoulder,

"See you in a few days, stay safe." I laughed and started on untying the knot that was my hair,

"You worry too much. I'll be fine, take as long as you like." A small smile creeped it's way across her face as she nodded and stepped away as my hair fell down across my eyesight. When I pushed it out of the way, she was gone. I ran my fingers through the knotted mess on my head, even my scalp was sore after today. But that didn't mater. I had the house to myself. She was trusting me to handle things on my own. That little bit of freedom felt better than a day trip to a hot spring. I quickly shimmed out of my clothes and jumped in the tub with a giggle. It had taken seventeen years, but she was finally letting me start spreading my wings a bit. And I was going to take full advantage of that.

* * *

><p>Alright! Chapter one is redone!<p>

I have to say, I'm pretty proud of myself. Much better than the original if I do say so myself. Though may I give you a word of warning? Unless it says **Rewritten **or something to that affect, it most likely won't make sense with this chapter. So don't go rushing ahead just because I have a couple more chapters up. Though most of them I just need to switch out a few names and simple stuff like that, so hopefully it won't take very long.

And thank you to**_ kiboeme _**who gave me such a wonderful review and gave me a better idea of how to make my story better.

You know, if I get at least 3 more reviews, I'll probably be able to get the next chapter come out quicker. *hint hint* *nudge nudge*

Please favorite and follow if you'd like to keep up with my updates, and see you next chapter!


	2. Unwanted guests REWRITTEN

After I finished my bath, I ran back to the house to throw on some clean clothes, then went off in search of Alice. The sun setting off in the distance, painting the sky with oranges, purples and pinks. My three least favorite colors. But today, it was the most beautiful thing I'd seen. This signaled the last day I would feel like I was being treated like a five year old. I was well on my way to maturity and knighthood! I grinned as I knocked on my friend's door, that's right. As soon as Impa realized how responsible I was, Sheik would too. Then he'd let me move up to the next set of skills. And the faster I learned all the skill sets I needed, the faster I'd become the best knight Hyrule had ever seen. I was so excited I jumped on Alice when she opened the door,

"Oof!" We both fell to the ground. I laughed and she said,

"Kyla! What's gotten into you?" She pushed me off her,

"You'll never guess what just happened!" She looked at my crazy grin for a moment. Then stood up and offered me a hand,

"Well, whatever it it. It's got to be really good to get you this riled up, how about you tell me while I finish making dinner?" I took her hand and pulled myself up,

"Deal." So that's how it went. I told her about Impa's trip, and how excited I was that she was leaving me home alone. She just listened. nodding occasionally as she threw things in a large pot and asked me to taste test, which I did happily. She was one of the best cooks in town, she never made anything I wouldn't eat.

I finished my story as she poured the soup out into bowls and handed one to me,

"I think it's great you're getting a chance like this. But remember, the greater the freedom you earn, the more responsibilities you have." I rolled my eyes and shoved a spoonful of food in my mouth, my tongue melted as I swallowed the creamy, deliciously cheesy soup. Oh Din, I was adding this to the long list of recipes I would ask her for when I finally figured out how to cook. She gave my ear a sharp flick,

"Hey! I'm serious! And speaking of responsibility, remember to lock the house up tight when you get back. There's been a lot of monsters around, they probably won't make it into town, but better safe than sorry." I rubbed my sore ear, scoffing.

"Geeze, you sound just like Impa. I'll be fine. I know how to close a door."

"I know you do, but you should still head back soon. I don't want you walking around after it's dark." I nodded, then gobbled down the last few bites before standing up an stretching.

"Alright, I'll be going. And don't be such a worrier, even if I do run into some monsters I'll be fine. I know how to defend myself." I walked to the door as picked up the bowl I left out,

"Well I'd rather you didn't temp fate, so get back to your house double time. See you tomorrow." I grinned and gave her a wave before making my way back home.

As I walked, I looked at the sky and saw millions of twinkling lights, brightening the otherwise dreary heavens. I smiled reached for them, giggling. When I was younger, I really thought I could touch the sky if I climbed high enough. So I snuck out of the house on a night much like this one to climb the snow peak mountainous. Needless to say, I nearly froze to death. But I was saved by a lovely pair of yetis living in some ruins at the top. They bundled me up, gave me some hot milk to warm me up, then took me back home. After that I would beg to go back almost every day to see "Grandma and Grandpa" as I had dubbed them. Every time I'd visit, me and Grandma would sit together on the roof, bundled up in a pile of blankets, and make stories about the stars. I sighed happily and basked in the memory, maybe if I showed I could do things on my own, I could go up to visit them whenever I wanted.

I halted just outside the door to the house, oops, Alice would have a conniption if she saw this. Apparently in my rush to visit her, I'd left the door hanging open. I glanced back up at the stars, then reluctantly went inside.

As I clicked the lock into place, I heard a loud clang from the living room that made me jump. What in the name of Farore had made that noise? Did a cuckoo get in?

I grabbed a candle off a near by table and lit it, then crept towards the doorway to the front of the house. I peeked around the corner and pushed my my hand with the light through. At first I could hardly see anything, the light was very dim and hardly lit the room, but then I saw a large shape move in the darkness. As my eyes adjusted to the low light I had to cover my mouth to muffle a gasp. The creature in the room was twice as tall as me with strange armor on, and wrinkly face that looked like it had been smashed in. I backed away, what was a moblin doing in my house? How did it even get here? They hadn't been seen in years.

What started as mild panic slowly morphed into excitement. If I could get my hand on one of Impa's spare swords, I'm sure I could take him. They may be strong, but they're also dumb. I was already formulating a strategy when my thoughts were interrupted by something cold ran down my back, and, like the girl I am, I screamed. The moblin turned to me as I shook off the strange slime. As it hit the ground, it pooled together and materialized into a sticky, oozy, green blob monster. I didn't have long to let it sink in that it had touched me and I would need a million baths to ever feel clean again, because I heard the moblin shout. I turned my head just in time to see him lower his spear and charge my way. I jumped and dropped the candle. Hot wax splashed onto my foot. I hissed at the burn and considered my options.

I could try and charge past him to get to the door, not a good idea with an opponent that could rip you limb from limb.

I could attack him and escape, but the weapons were all upstairs. I'd have to get up there and find where Impa had hidden them.

As the monster braced himself for another charge, I made a snap decision and ran up the nearby steps. I charged into my guardian's room and slammed the door, most likely his spear was now lodged in a wall from the force of that last charge, like I had done to that poor tree.

Which meant I had a few seconds to recover and look for something to defend myself with. Unfortunately, Impa had recently found out I knew where she kept all the pointy objects. I searched everywhere from under the bed to the back of her drawers, but didn't find so much as a butter knife. As I growled and popped my knuckles, making a mental list of other places to check, the smell of smoke drifted up my nose. I froze. The candle, I hadn't picked it up. I didn't think a flame that small could start a fire, but I guess I was wrong. As the smell got stronger, a visible haze of black smoke was seeping through the floor boards. My lungs were already stinging, I had to get out of here. I opened the door, but I was greeted with the flat faced monster from downstairs.

"Oops."

I slammed the door. No go for that exit. I felt the door quake against my back as he hit it with his meaty fists. My eyes swept across the room looking for another way out, until they settled on the window. I groaned, this was gonna hurt. I took a deep breath, counted to three, and charged across the room. As the same time the glass shattered around me, the cool night air hit me and made me shiver. For a moment, I felt like I was flying, I looked to the stars and reached for them. Before I was ready for the feeling to end, I came back to reality as my body smashed into the ground. I groaned and stood up, I was right, that did hurt.

I could feel the heat from the burning house behind me. The shadows on the ground wiggled and wavered, like they were trying to get away from the hot, crackling mass. I sighed, and made my way back to Alice's house.

I didn't bother to knock, she'd already be asleep. I curled up with a blanket on her couch, and I closed my eyes, thinking about how I'd explain tonight's events to her when I got up.

* * *

><p>Alright! Chapter two is re-written and UP! I'm so proud of myself ^_^<p>

I'm especially glad to get this chapter up because apparently when I uploaded it the first time, half the story was missing!

Now, onto other business. If any of you read this and would like to be a beta reader for me, that would be a huge help! I'm not sure what happened to my old one, she just kind of disappeared ^^' And if you don't wanna beta read, that's fine too. Just drop a review and tell me what you liked and what you didn't. That'd be just as helpful.

So I hope you like this new chapter, remember, unless I have **Rewritten **in the name of the chapter it's a old one and probably won't make mush sense. When I finish re-writing all of them I'll remove that, but for now it's gonna stay.

Please Follow and favorite if you want to keep up with the story, and review to tell me what you think!


	3. Impa refuses to tell me what's going on

The only thing that told me that I wasn't dead was the needle like pain all over my body. My vision was black and all I could hear was a few hazy voices, I tried moving my arm, but it felt heavy. My mouth was dry and and rough, like I had a mouth full of sand. The one pleasant sense that was alive and well was the warm smell of soup and bread baking. I could feel the smell having a slow pulling effect on me, gently tugging me out of my haze. I focused on the sent as took slow, deep breaths. It made my stomach growl, and someone obviously noticed, because I felt something warm pressed through my lips into my mouth. It was warm and doughy, and tasted like butter. After I managed to swallow it something smooth and glass was pressed to my lips, thinking it was a glass of water I opened my mouth, but what I tasted was something like slimy water from a puddle. I tried to spit it out, but it still managed to slide down my throat. My body shot upright as I gagged and coughed, trying to get the vile liquid out of my throat.

As my body tried to reject the fluid, a familiar voice said from beside me,

"Glad to see you back in the world of the living." I looked over, my vision clearing, and saw Impa. As I coughed again I said,

"Yeah, lucky. Especially after you made me drink that crap, what was that anyways?" She didn't look happy with my tone, but she still answered me. She held up a bottle half full of blue liquid.

"Blue potion. It restores one's strength and heals wounds. As you already found out, it's not the tastiest drink in Hyrule. But it works wonders on the sick or wounded." I moved my arm around, she was right. For something that tasted like the back end of a horse, it'd done a good job of getting rid of the pain. After I checked myself over and saw that even the burn on my leg was better, I asked,

"Impa, what exactly happened?"

She sighed, "I was hoping you could tell me, when I found you, you were laying on the ground outside and your house was on fire."

I groaned and said, "So that really happened? I was hoping I'd dreamed up that moblin."

"Moblin?" Impa's eyebrows knit together, "How could a moblin have gotten into town?" She said,

"I wondered the same thing. But at least we don't have to worry about him anymore, he probably burned up." I flinched at the thought of my home being a pile of ash, but at least no one else would get hurt. I crossed my arms and leaned back. Impa seemed to think for a moment before speaking again,

"Was there anything else that you saw? Something strange? Another kind of monster maybe?" I thought for a moment then said,

"Well, I remember there was a Chu jelly. It was apparently suck to the roof, then at one point it slid down my back and scared the heck outta me."

Her eyes widened then buried one of her hands in her hair, "This... This isn't good. This isn't good at all."

I shrugged, "What's the big deal? It probably evaporated from the heat. And even if it didn't, it's not like he's going to be much trouble." She ignored my comments and muttered to herself,

"If it got away then he probably knows where she is by now, and he knows then no one is safe. I need to tell them about this right away..." I narrowed my eyes as my teacher and gripped my arms,

"Hey, what are you talking about? Who knows what? You need to tell who what?" I said. She shook her head and said, "There's too much for me to explain all by myself."

She stood, "Do you think you're well enough for travel?"

"I guess, my leg doesn't hurt after you gave me the nasty blue junk. But why?" She walked over to a cabinet and started pulling various things out, putting them into a nearby sack,

"Good, first thing in the morning we leave in the morning for the castle."

My Eyes shot open and I jumped to my feet, "What? The castle! Why?"

She ignored my question and said, "You need your sleep, you don't want to look like a redead when you appear before the princess."

I stomped my foot, "The princess? What's going on? Why won't you tell me?!" She slowed and looked at me, her face startled me. It was painted with concern, which I had grown accustomed to never seeing on the face of my stoic teacher's face. She walked over and put a hand on my head, she said,

"Kyla, please. Just go to sleep. Everything will be explained tomorrow at the castle." I gave a shaky nod and sat back down on the bed behind me. Impa nodded and turned, going back over to her packing. I crawled under the blankets without making a sound and pulled them over my head. The last thing on my mind was sleeping, but somehow after a minute or two, I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone! I know this chapter is a just a little early, but my last chapter was short so I thought it would be okay ^_^<p>

I still haven't found a beta reader, so I'm just shooting from the hip with most of this. But at least I haven't mixed up Skyworld and Skyloft yet! (*cough* Did that in her other story *cough cough*)

Anyways, the action's starting to pick up a bit! I hope you guys like this chapter!

See you on the 13th of December (hopefully)!


	4. A quick stop and a few monsters

I yawned and stretched, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. The sun wasn't even out when Impa had woken me and told me it was time to go, her eyes had bags and she looked tired, but she insisted she was fine and took me to the stable. The horses were already saddled up and everything was packed, which explained why she seemed tired. The ride to the castle usually took thirty minutes at full speed, so at the pace we were moving at it would take at least twice as long, which gave me time try and and get more information out of Impa. I cast a side glance at my teacher, who hadn't said a word since we'd left. I said, "Hey, why do I have to wait till we get to the castle for you to tell me what's going on?" She jumped and looked at me as if just remembering I was with her. Then she sighed and replied,

"Like I said, there's too much for me to explain by myself. Besides, I have no right to tell you anything."

My eyebrows knit together and my eyes narrowed at her."What do you mean by that?" Her grip on the reins tightened and her jaw clenched,

"Because I have no right to go against the wishes of the princess."

She sighed and pinched her nose, "This would have been much easier if you had known and we could prepare you properly. But those four -may the princess forgive me for saying, ignorant young fools insisted that keeping you from it all would be best, that if you didn't know about it you wouldn't get involved. If it wasn't for my duty to the princess, I would have stopped the whole thing at day one and saved you from the heartache and confusion that awaits you." She sighed again and glanced over at me, smiling softly.

"I'm apologize, I got carried away. I can be a bit... opinionated, at times."

After that the only noise that accompanied our travel was the sound of our horse's hooves as they carried us along. I couldn't think of what say, what did she mean by confusion and heartache? I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts to realize she'd come to a stop until she reached over and pulled the reins of the horse to stop it next to her, I shook myself out of my thoughts and looked around, in front of us was what seemed to be a large stone wall with the roofs of a few buildings peeking over the top. I turned to her.

"What is it?" After being silent so long the feeling of my tongue moving to form the words seemed almost foreign.

"I have something I need to get here at Lon Lon ranch. While I'm getting it I want you to wait outside the gate until I come out, is that clear?" I nodded. She nodded back then slid off her horse, taking the reins from both and guiding the horses around the front of the structure, past a huge gate to a near by tree and tied them there. I slid out of my saddle and onto the ground, we'd been riding so long my legs were wobbly as I walked over an leaned against the cool stones that apparently formed the perimeter of the ranch, Impa handed me a jar of water and patted my head.

"I'll be back soon." she said, then she strode towards the entrance and disappeared inside.

I gazed after her with what was probably a somewhat dumbstruck look, it wasn't normal for her to show that kind of affection towards me. I twisted the cork in the top of the bottle absentmindedly as I thought, this entire endeavor had shown me several brand new sides of my teacher I had never seen, but the thing I had expected the least was for her to do something as familiar and endearing as rubbing my head like a big sister or a mother might do. I hoped that would be the last of the surprises for the day. I tugged out the stopper then downed the water in the bottle, it had managed to stay hidden from the heat of the sun during it's ride in the saddlebag and was pleasantly refreshing. I laid down an watched the clouds, they were puffy and white as they lazed across the sky. I day-dreamed about what it would be like to live up there, completely surrounded by the billowing puffs and reaching up to touch the sky whenever I felt like it. I would have so much fun up there, running around with Peirce and Samual, playing in the clouds for hours.

As I continued to let my mind wander, it didn't even occur to me that it was getting dark out, or that Impa hadn't come back. I just stayed in a daze thinking about the smiling faces of my uncle and his son, until I was jerked out of my happy dream by a cold, bone hand grabbing my leg. I yelped and instinctively kicked whatever had a hold of me. I looked down to see a stalchild sticking out of the ground, it's head was a few feet away, probably from my kick, but his body still had a hold of me.I tried to stand up but it kept pulling my legs out from under me and taking swings at me with it's other hand, so it was nearly impossible. Finally I managed to stand for long enough to deliver a solid stomp to it's arm, I nearly crawled out of my skin when I heard the sickening crunch of it's bone arm breaking, but at least that seemed to scare the monster and it retreated underground. I pried the things hand of, which it had left wrapped around my ankle after it retreated. After thinking for a moment, I threw the broken appendage as far away from me as I could to make sure that if the creature came back for it, it wouldn't come anywhere near me.

For a while things were quiet, the stars were shining and I could make out several constellations. But then I heard a low moan and the sound of something scratching at the ground. I as I looked around for the source of the noise, my hair stood up on end and the clod that hadn't bothered me at all a moment ago suddenly seemed to pierce me all the way to my bones as a high pitched wail reached my ear. I was frozen, not just from the cold but form the horrible shriek of whatever was out there, t took just about all my courage to turn my head to look in the direction that the noise had come from to see what it was. What I saw was humanoid looking monster with clinging, dried out skin that you could see it's bones through with what looked like a crude wooden mask on. A redead, that's exactly what I needed now, great. I tried as hard as I could to move, to run away, SOMETHING besides just sit there while it inched it's way closer.

It was now close enough that the smell of death that hung in the air surrounding the redead was invading my senses and making me gag. It reached out for me just as the effects of it's terror inducing wail wore off, I rolled out of the way just as it's fingers grazed my cheek, which sent an entirely different set of chills down my spine. As I tried to shake off the feeling of it's cold, leathery skin, I heard it inhale behind me to let out another ear-violating scream. I turned away an cringed, covering my ears to try and keep it out, but I knew it wouldn't do much good. I waited for the sound to hit me, but it never did. I swiveled my body so I could see where the redead had been, the monster was on the ground and standing over it was a man wearing a long green shirt with blonde hair and a sword. The man noticed me looking at him and sheathed his weapon, smiling.

"Don't worry, young miss. I took care of the monster, it won't bother you anymore."

* * *

><p>I'm sorry this update was late! I was sick and I couldn't write, but at least this was a pretty good chapter to make up for it, right? *cricket noises* erm, right.<p>

Anyways, I'd like to thank Ayako Zetra, the person who's reviewed every other chapter I've posted so far and made me very happy in doing so. I hope that despite whatever personal reasons are keeping you from fanfiction you'll still be able to enjoy this and other new chapters.**  
><strong>

And to Joystick gamer, who's taken control of her account, at least for now, I hope you enjoy this story too and have a wonderful time here on !

I'll see you all in my next chapter! (hopefully it'll be on time)


	5. I yell at a stranger and get a hug

Chapter 5

I sat there for a moment and looked at him with my eyebrows furrowed, I leaned away from him.

"Who're you?" I said, crossing my arms.

He laughed as I narrowed my eyes at him and said, "Easy there, I'm not gonna bite." He smiled and waved towards the looming structure nearby.

"This is the ranch me and my wife run, my name's Link LonLon. What's yours?" I stood there, staring at him as he held out his hand to offer friendship.

"Well, thanks for saving me, but I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." I brushed past him and picked up the empty bottle from where I'd dropped it in the first struggle and put it back in the saddle bag.

"Besides, I could have taken care of it." I adjusted the saddle to avoid turning around to face him. I heard him chuckle behind me.

"I could see that in the way you sat perfectly still as the Redead came after you at the speed of grass growing."

I spun around and shouted, "I-i was working on a plan!" My face was red and I clenched my fists as he walked over to me and patted my head with a smile.

"I'm sure you would have, and you would have beat that big nasty monster and saved the day. I was just faster than you." I smacked his hand away as he laughed, I was about to yell at him again when I heard the sound of quick footfall and turned, seeing Impa running towards me.

I jogged over to meet her and said, "Took you long enough! You missed another couple monsters."

"I'm sorry Kyla, the person I was looking for was out then I was catching up with the missus-" She said, but she interrupted herself when she saw the man, Link, standing nearby. She walked past me and stood in front of him.

"So you were hiding out here the whole time. We have a situation."

He rolled his eyes and patted her back "Of course we do, you never visit otherwise. What is it this time? Wolfos in the forest? A stafos sneak into the castle and steal Zelda's-"

"A moblin and a chujelly in a house in Kakariko village, want to guess which one?" Link stopped, then his eyes widdend and his mouth hung open. His hand slid off her back.

"Don't tell me... They found her?"

Impa nodded "Is she... alright?" Link's hands balled up into a tight fist, "If a single one of those monsters laid a hand on her I'll-!"

Impa put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "At ease. If you want to know if she's alright, then ask her yourself." She motioned for me to walk over. I had been focused on trying to follow along with what they were saying, so when she signaled me I nearly missed it. But I realized what was happening and took a few steps towards them, I scratched my head.

"Um, hey?"

Link looked me over and glanced at Impa.

"Wait, so she's..." She nodded and he bit his lip.

"So you're... You're Kyla?" I shuffled my feet and said,

"Uh, yeah, That's me. Sorry I didn't tell you who I was when you asked, I was just mad you saved me. But can I ask something? How do you know my- Oof!" I was interrupted by him pulling me into a hug so tight I could feel my back pop. I could feel my face turn a light pink and I tried to push him away, but he didn't let go.

"I can't believe it's really you." He loosened his arms and looked my face over with a small smile.

"I should have known, you have your mother's eyes." He rubbed my cheek with his thumb and my face burned with embarrassment.

I shoved him away and said, "What's wrong with you?! Acting we're close or something?! I don't even know you! And what's this about having my mother's eyes? Did you know my parents or something?" Link stood there in shock for a moment.

then Impa said,I haven't told her who you are, I thought we should wait till we get to the castle. The princess is a part of this too." He blinked a few times, then he slowly nodded.

"O-oh, of course." He said. He chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, I was just a bit over excited. I haven't seen you since you were little."

"It's alright. But again, did you know my parents?"

"Me and my wife were... close with them. Nearly inseparable." Impa frowned and smacked him on the back of the head, he laughed.

"What? It's true."

Impa rolled her eyes, then she said, "Well, it was good that we got through all the introductions, but we need to get to the castle."

Me and Link both nodded, Link said, "Alright, I'll go get a horse, and we'll be on our way faster than you count the pieces of the triforce."

* * *

><p>I'm sorry to have taken so long with this chapter!Not only was it hard writing Link's parts, Christmas and new year's threw me off, then I had a grandmother in the hospital...<p>

Anyways, I'm going to try to get back on my former schedule of updating every other Saturday (But it's gonna take a lot of work and some time ^^' just be bear with me).

Please review and tell me what you think of my new chapter and what you might like to see in future ones! See you next chapter!


	6. A chase and a kiss on the cheek

The ride to the castle was relatively silent, no one talked except when Link saw a funny looking cloud or a interesting bird. He'd try to use them to start a conversation with me, smiling and asking about what I liked to do and what I was interested in. But I was still annoyed about him hugging me and not explaining anything to me so I didn't cooperate,

"So Kyla, do you cook?"

"No."

"Oh, so you can't make anything good?"

"I can make a lot of good foods."

"But I thought you said you didn't cook."

"I can, but I don't. My cousin handles food."

"Oh."

We had a few other short exchanges, but eventually he got the hint that I wasn't in a 'get to know you' kind of mood and moved his attention to Impa. They talked about resent events and monster attacks until we approached a large wall with a draw bridge. It was snow white with royal blue flags hanging at regular intervals with the royal family's emblem embroidered on it. Impa and Link both put their fingers in their mouths and let out a pair of shrill whistles. There was a loud clank, thump, then a steady click click click as the draw bridge was lowered. It hit the ground in front of us with a loud thump and a puff of dirt, Impa and Link wasted no time going right across and I followed right behind. But soon I got distracted by the huge buildings that surrounded me, they were all made of stone like the wall outside, smooth and pure white, like the snow on the sides of the trails up on Snowpeak. And they all had brightly colored roofs that reflected the sun in a way that almost maid them look like precious jems. What caught my eye next were the people, there were nearly three times as many as Kakariko! They ran around me, chatted in small groups, and yelled from stales for me to buy everything from hot spring water to new shields.

I was so dazed by it all that before I realized what was going on, I'd completely lost sight of both my guides. I looked around but I couldn't spot Link or Impa through the masses of people, My horse stomped nervously underneath me as someone brushed against it's side, I tried to make it go forward but it just stomped more then whinied and bucked me off. I went flying backwards and slammed into someone as I heard hooves clomping away from me.

"Stupid horse. If I don't find it I'm really gonna hear it." I muttered as I stood up and brushed myself off. I was about to run after the horse when a hand came down on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" I turned around and saw that the person that had spoke was a boy about my age, his hair was silvery white and seemed to catch all the light around it and draw it in. And his smile seemed to tug me at something inside me.

He said, "I apologize, I think it was me who spooked your horse."

I blushed and shuffled my feet, "Naw, I'm just not that good with horses." Lie, I'd been riding since I'd been seven. Why did I say that? And why did it feel like my chest was filled with Cuckoo feathers?

"Well, ether way. Let me make it up to you. Is there any place you'd like to see in town?" I nodded and bit the inside of my lip, trying to control the strange fuzzy feeling inside of me.

"I was headed to the castle, do you know where that is?" He nodded and started to point off to the side.

"Of course, it's right over-"

"There he is men! Get him!" When he heard the loud shout interrupted him, he grabbed my hand and ran down a near by alley. I stumbled to keep up with his quick pace as a pair of soldiers burst out of the crowd and chased after us. I heard him chuckle and turned a sharp corner before ducking behind a stack of crates. He held me close to him as the guards charged past us, which gave me a nose full the sent of earth and ocean mist. He put a finger under my chin and tilted mt face up to look at him.

"Are you alright?" I blushed at the close proximity of our faces, I could practically count the flecks of violet in his big, charcoal eyes. I pushed him away, what was wrong with me? I'd never acted like this around a guy before.

I tried use my hair to cover my red cheeks as I muttered, "I'm fine, why were they chasing us?" He leaned back and swiped his hair out of his face.

"They were after me specifically, a simple misunderstanding of their part. They think I did something that I didn't."

I tilted my head, "What do they think you did?" I said. He shrugged, "Stole some jewelry, some stuff went missing and I was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Just then there was the clattering of armored soldiers running towards our hiding spot. He glanced in the direction of the noise.

"Seems like my cue to leave," He smiled at me.

"It was nice to meet you, darling. But it's time for me to take my leave." He jumped on top of one of crates and made ready to bolt, but I grabbed his sleeve.

"Wait! Just who are you anyways?' He grinned and grabbed my hand, pulling him closer to him.

"The name's Julius, don't worry, We'll meet again." He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and winked at me.

"And maybe next time I'll even learn you're name." He spun me away from himself and darted away. I stood there for a moment, completely dazed, then I realized what had just happened and my face turned a bright scarlet.

I stomped my foot and growled, "What in the name of Din was that?! I was acting like a wolfos in heat!" I said to myself, "And where does he get the guts to kiss a girl he hardly knows right on the cheek?! He doesn't even know who I am!"

My yelling was interrupted by a deep voice shouting, "Halt!" I froze in place and realized that the guards were charging right at me. In the few brief moments before they had me surrounded, only one thought passed through my head.

"May Nayru have mercy on that man's soul if I ever meet him again."

* * *

><p>Here's the latest chapter! And I'm happy to say that I finally found myself a beta reader! So maybe I'll be able to improve this story a bit.<p>

She already helped me a little with a few past chapters so I updated those too. And WOW, When I started writing this, I did not intend to make Julius that flirty. But apparently his character just demands attention and flirty dialog.

Speaking of flirty I'm working on a short Vocaloid/Black butler story that I meant to have done by Valentine's day, but I ended up being a bit to lazy and didn't finish it ^^" But it'll be out soon so if you like those two fandoms then be on the lookout!

Please review and tell me how you think I can make the story better, or you can tell me who you think Julius will turn out to be! Could he be a prince? A villain? A random side character I threw in for filler? Who knows! And if you want to keep an eye on this story to see when I post something new, please favorite and follow!


	7. Saved from jail time by a pushy prince

I looked around at the glaring faces of the guards and the silver spear tips that were pointed menacingly at me.

I forced a laugh to ease the tension before saying,

"W-w-what's the problem officer? Wait let me think. Yes I know! You must of saw me looking lost and thus were checking to see if I needed directions… right?"

The guards didn't even blink at my attempt at humor.

What I got instead was a rather plump man ,who was red in the face from the pursuit of the thief, pushing his way forward then said,

"We saw you fleeing with a suspect of robbery,you wouldn't happen to know him would you?"

"No way! I never even met the guy before today!"

His eyes narrowed and hard look came upon his face, "A likely story. What kind of young woman would run away from the royal guard with someone they've never met?"

I opened my mouth to reply but bit my lip, I had to admit that I really didn't have a good answer for that. At least not any they would believe.

The lead guard nodded, "That's what I thought."

He motioned towards her and looked at his friends,

"Well, what are you waiting for? Search her!" Before I could protest I had one of them patting me down and checking my pockets.

"H-hey! Cut that out! You're not going to find anything on me so you have no reason to-" I shut my mouth as he pulled a small wad of gold chains and beautiful rings out of my pocket.

I gulped, "H-how did those get there?"

"Don't even try to play innocent, this is proof that the two of you were in it together! Obviously he passed the gems off to you so that he could lead us off on a wild goose chase while you escaped with the loot!" He stomped forward and got within an inch of my face.

"Where's the rendezvous point?" He said grabbing me by the shoulders and squeezed it them roughly, which made me wince, "Tell us! He is a wanted man for multiple robberies all over Hyrule, he needs to be brought to justice!" His heavy breathing blowing directly into my face with the scent of something faintly metallic that made me wonder if he might have eaten a pound of copper.

I shook my head and swallowed to try to control the bile rising in my throat, but sadly he took that as my reply.

"So, you refuse? Well I know how to deal with the likes of you!" He took a step back and crossed his arms,

"A day or two in prison should make you a bit more compliant." With a wave of his hand, two of the others grabbed my arms and started dragging me off.

I pulled against them and shouted, "I don't know how that jewelry got in my pocket! I've never seen that guy before in my LIFE! I was just supposed to come to town to meet The queen!" The guards paused for a second then laughed.

"Well then lucky you then, you'll be meeting with her real soon... When we put you on trial!" This brought another round of laughter as his buddies resumed dragging me off. I thrashed and yelled but their grip didn't loosen. Then I heard a voice from above say.

"She's right boys, she didn't have anything to do with it." Everyone stopped and looked up, there was someone sitting on the roof of one of the buildings lining the alley. It was hard to see because the sun was right behind them, but it sounded like a boy.

"Oh yeah? And what evidence do you have to back up this claim?" The head of the guard sneered as he looked up at the newcomer. The mysterious new person got up from his comfortable seat and jumped down, his pony-tailed navy blue hair flying out behind him.

"Why nothing less than a eyewitness account from the crown prince."

Things were silent for a moment, then the guards all quickly bowed down and one of them grabbed my head and pushed it down so I was too. "P-prince Logan! I apologize for not recognizing you sooner!"

The Prince laughed, "No harm done. But as I was saying, the girl is innocent." He walked over to me and pulled me out of my kneeling position.

"What's your name?"His smile was a bit cocky, but it seemed genuine.

I simply muttered, "It's Kyla."

Logan turned to the leader of the group, "So as I was saying, poor Kyla was merely a victim of circumstance. I saw it all from where I was on the roof, just before he ran off he leaned into her, like so." He wrapped his arm around my waist and just barely let his lips graze my cheek. He let go as I felt my face warm up and wiped furiously at the spot he'd kissed.

"Now, Kyla. Would you kindly check your left pocket?"

I shot him a small glare, but did as he asked to avoid anymore trouble. As I felt around blindly, my hand closed around two small cold pieces of metal. When I pulled them out, they revealed themselves to be a gold ring and a gold stud earring. "How did those..."

He snatched them out of my hand and put them both back in their places on his person as he said, "And that's what happened, any questions?"

All the members of the small army shook their head. As the realization of what had just transpired hit me, I felt my blood boil within my veins and my fingers dug into the palms of my hands.

"That little creep! He used me!"

Prince Logan patted me on the head as he chuckled,

"It happens to the best of us, that's why a pretty little girl like you shouldn't wander around Castle Town alone."

He walked over to the short head guard, "Now Sir Kendrick, I'll be keeping an eye on this young lady to make sure she finds where she needs to go. But don't you think you should apologize for being so rude?"

he nodded, "I guess you're right, M'lord." He walked over to me and gave me a half bow,

"I apologize, Miss. I should have looked into the matter further before making accusations." I scratched the back of my head and waved him off,

"It's aright, I understand where your suspicion came from. But next time, try actually listening to someone before you search them."

He nodded, "Will do, M'lady."

Then he turned and shouted out a few orders to his companions, then they all took off in the direction that Julius had run off in, leaving me with the Prince. "So, do I get a reward for saving the damsel in distress?" He said in a sing-song voice. I raised an eyebrow and had to look up slightly to meet his eyes,

"What does a rescue cost these days?"

"Why I'm so glad you asked." He grinned and leaned down a bit so we were face to face and tapped his cheek, making a kissing noise and winking.

My face got a light dusting of pink as I glared at him then huffed and turned away.

"No way in the sacred realm am I doing that!"

He walked around so he was in front of me so I could see his bottom lip stuck out in an exaggerated pout and his eyebrows knit together,

"But a spectacular rescue deserves a spectacular reward! I could have asked for a million things but all I wanted was a little kiss, is that all that much?"

"I didn't need a 'spectacular' rescue, I could have handled it myself."

He put an arm around my shoulder."You're a hard girl to please. How about I guide you through Castle town, is that worth a kiss?" I rolled my eyes and smacked his hand off me.

"Look. Maybe I did need your help to keep from getting arrested, but I can handle myself."

I started walking out of the alley but I heard the tap tap of his feet following,

"You're strange, You know that? Most girls would be ecstatic to be saved from the perils of the dungeon by a dashing prince."

I snorted and crossed my arms,

"So would I, but all I got was a stuck up royal pain in the butt who thinks girls should be putty in his hand because his mommy is queen."

He got ahead of me and walked backwards, pouting again. The sight made me want to grab his lip and chain it to the rear end of a stampeding horse,

"You've known me for a few minutes and that's what you think of me?"

I nodded and turned down a side street, he kept up with me with annoying ease. I was so busy trying to loose him that I almost ran right into a brick wall. I stumbled back and he caught me with a smirk,

"Maybe you need my help more than you'll admit?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes while standing up and smacking away his hands,

"Alright, fine. If you promise not to talk the entire way there, then I might give you a kiss on the cheek when we get to the castle. Got it?"

He grinned, "Absolutely." He started walking the opposite direction of where I had been heading while humming happily with his arms stretched behind his head. I followed a few steps behind him and watched his pony-tail sway in sync with his long strides,

"So, why do you need to go too the castle?"

I snapped out of my small trance and looked at his face, he'd turned around just enough to stare at me with his inquisitive brown eyes while he asked,

"I don't see a castle in front of us, so you shouldn't be talking." I muttered.

"Well, being the crown prince I have a right to know what business is being conducted in my own place of residence." My eyes were starting to hurt from all the rolling they were doing.

"To be honest I don't know, my teacher just insisted we come. Apparently she has to tell me something but she can't do it until she gets to go see the queen."

"That seems rather odd."

"Tell me about it." I sighed, "Look, you said you'd be quiet while taking me to the castle. Isn't there some kind of Princely code of conduct you're going against by talking now?"

He laughed and winked,

"I see you caught me." He made a locking motion over his mouth,

"No more talking, I promise." Then he picked up his pace and waved at people as they noticed him walking down the streets. As I followed him I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed, whatever Impa had dragged me all this way to tell me had better be bigger than Death Mountain or so help me goddesses I would end that woman.

* * *

><p>Aaaaand next chapter is done! Sorry my original update date ended up being on my birthday, so all my birthday plans ended up cutting into my writing time.<p>

Anyways, I finally got a beta reader~! Say hello to Wpago~!

**Beta Note from wpago: Hi all, I promise to work hard with the writer to keep this story rolling and make it the best possible. Look forward to helping her create a dang good story.**

Hopefully having someone to work with will make my story even better than it is now :)

So what did you all think of this chapter? Did you like Prince Logan? Tell me in your review~!

Thank you for reading and please keep your eyes open for my future updates~!


	8. I finally find out what's going on

As we approached the front of the castle, I saw Impa there looking around with her hand up to block the sun. Her eyebrows were knit together as she searched the horizon until her gaze fell on me. Her eyes widened, then she ran down the path and grabbed my shoulders as she said,

"Where have you been? We've got Link and half the Hyrulean army out looking for you! " I scratched the back of my head and sighed as she checked me over,

"I'm sorry Impa, I ran into a few... complication." I motioned over my shoulder at Logan, "Thank Prince tour guide for getting me here at all." She saw him behind me and quickly knelt,

"Words cannot express my gratitude, your highness." He laughed and brushed his bangs aside with a toothy smile,

"Not a problem, I'm glad to help any pretty girl in distress." As he said that he looked over her head and winked at me, I felt my cheeks heat up and I turned away from him with a huff. He was really starting to get on my nerves. I heard faint footsteps come up behind me, then a warm arm wrapped itself around my shoulder,

"Though, I did get bribed with a reward. So it wasn't entirely selfless." I grunted and pried his fingers off me, tugging on a clump of my hair while looking anywhere I could to avoid his smug smile in hopes of him not seeing the pink that was slowly working it's way from my cheeks to the rest of my face. Goddess, was he making it his job to embarrass me? Just then, as he tapped his cheek to encouraging me to give in, I found my escape.

"I said I'd kiss your cheek if you were quiet until we got to the castle. We're not standing at the front door, and you're talking. So I don't ow you a thing, got it?" I held back a a smile as his jaw dropped. Surprisingly, though I could tell from the disappointed huff he made that my comment hadn't made him happy, it was Impa who objected.

"Kyla. Stop being so bull headed and just give the prince his kiss." My face burned red as I spun around and looked at her, this time it was my jaw hanging open. Her arms were crossed and her chin was tilted ever so slightly up, telling me she was serious. I glared at her for a minute, but when she didn't even blink, I knew she wasn't giving in. She'd always been a firm believer in keeping your word, and apparently she was now pushing that philosophy on me. I grumbled and turned to Logan. He looked just as surprised as me at Impa's interruption, but his face was quickly back to his signature annoying smile. I glanced over at Impa one more time before sighing and pushing myself up on the balls of my feet to let my lips brush against his cheek.

"There, you happy now?" I bit the inside of my lip and tried to not pay attention as he brought a hand up to the cheek that I had kissed,

"Very. Anyone ever told you that you have really soft lips?" Din, does this boy have no shame?! I pushed him out of my way as I grumbled,

"Can we just go now?" I heard him chuckle behind me and followed me as I walked up the path. Though my fuming was quickly forgotten when I saw the castle.

My eyes widened as I laid eyes on the massive structure, it was made with the same white stones as the outside wall and the buildings in town, but these seemed to be polished to the point where it nearly hurt to look at it. The roof was a deep, royal blue that soothed my senses to look at. The drawbridge was already down, and the guards merely nodded to us as we walked past them and over the expanse of water to get in.

The inside was even more amazing than the outside. Tapestries hung on every wall that showed events from the past, everything from the story of creation to the coronation of the present queen. A long rug ran along the ground continuing the path from outside, and ornately carved pillars held up the roof. I stood there in awe until Impa coughed and drew my attention to the fact I had fallen several feet behind. She chuckled softly as I ran to catch up to them,

"I believe I now understand what caused you to separate from us before." My cheeks dusted themselves with a light pink that matched my hair and muttered something in disagreement, but she just laughed and continued to lead me along until we arrived at a large door. It had images of the goddesses and the triforce on it.

"Is this what I think it is?" Impa nodded,

"The door to the throne room." I gulped and bit the inside of my cheek, shifting from side to side. Logan, who seemed to notice my discomfort, reached over and patted my head.

"Don't worry, my mom isn't as intimidating as you think. She's sweet when you get to know her." He gave me a small smile. I couldn't help but smile back, he seemed to be genuinely trying to make me feel better. I guess he wasn't quite as infuriating as I thought he was. I took a deep breath, then I put a hand on the door and pushed.

The inside had a vaulted roof that was so high I almost felt like I was back in Hyrule field under the open sky, and the room was so wide it could fit all the people of Kakariko inside with room to spare. We walked forward over the continuation of the former rug right over to a large throne with a carving of the triforce above it. Sitting in it was a beautiful woman with golden hair pulled back in a tidy braid. From the way she held herself, I didn't need to see her sitting on a throne to know she was the queen.

She looked right past me and said, "Welcome back, Logan. I'm glad to see you found your way back to the castle." She set her elbow on the armrest, then rested her chin on the back of her hand. The prince stepped forward and laughed,

"Nice to see you too, mother. You've been so busy lately it seems we never have any time to talk."

She raised an eyebrow, "Is that why you suck out? So I'd pay attention to you? I thought I raised you to have more dignity than that." Her face was serious, but I noticed the corner of her mouth tugging itself into a small smile. Logan didn't seem to notice and launched himself into a string of excuses. As he stumbled over himself to figure out a believable lie, she let out a laugh that sounded like someone plucking harp strings.

I giggled as I watched his ears turn a light shade of pink when he realized she wasn't actually upset, it was nice for him to be the one embarrassed for a change. Zelda's ears seemed to perk up when she heard me, then turned her focus from him to me.

"And who might you be? I don't believe I've had the pleasure." I stopped and looked at her, the blue gems in her crown matched her eyes, though I couldn't tell whether it was them that made eyes sparkle, or the other way around. Though I knew she was one of the most relaxed royals in the past hundred years, I was still intimidated. I opened my mouth to answer, but all that fell out was a small squeak. I slapped a hand over my mouth as Impa jumped to my rescue.

"This is Kyla, your highness." Her highness glanced over to Impa then looked back to me, smiling.

"Ah, I see. Lovely to finally meet you." I gulped as she beckoned me with her free hand. I could feel the sweat drip down the back of my neck as I slowly walked forward. I bowed,

"N-nice to meet you too..." I heard her chuckle, then I heard a few soft footsteps and a gloved hand tilted my head up.

"No need to be nervous, I don't bite." She smiled and patted my cheek, and I felt myself relax. Now I know how she had brought peace between Hyrule and so many foreign countries, her smile was so disarming it could bring the entire world from the brink of war.

She shifted her gaze from me to my company,

"Have Link and the others returned?" Impa shook her head,

"Not yet, but I'm sure they'll be back any minute." As she spoke, I heard a squeak that told me the doors behind us had been opened. "We looked everywhere in town and we didn't see any sign of-" Link said, but he stopped when I turned around and gave him a small wave. Samual poked his head out from behind out from behind him,

"Kyla! We've been all over the place looking for you!" He ran over and squashed me in a hug. I laughed and lightly pushed him away,

"Geez give me some space, you're suffocating me." He gave me another squeeze before letting me go, then I was immediately wrapped by another set of arms. I tried to look up but my head was stuck under someone's chin, then I felt their chest vibrate as the person hugging me said, "I was so worried, I thought you were gone." He loosened his grip and I saw Link nearly on the verge of tears, which startled me a little. Who knew he'd be so worried about me? I looked at the ground and scratched the back of my head,

"Sorry, first I got bucked off my horse then I had some serious boy troubles." When I looked back up both Link and Samual both had their jaws locked and a hard look in their eyes,

"What boy troubles?" Before I could answer them, Zelda cleared her throat and everyone turned to face her. "I believe everyone is here now, so I think it's time to discus what brought us all here." She stood up out of her thrown and walked down to where we were, she wove her hands together and looked at Impa. "Tell us again the events that happened in Kakariko." Impa nodded,

"Of course. So, as I said before, Kyla was attacked by a Moblin and a Chujelly. She managed to escape but in the proses a lamp was knocked over and the house burned to the ground. We assume moblin died in the fire, but the jelly most likely escaped." Zelda rested her chin on top of her closed hand.

"Hmmm, if it did, then you're right. We do have a problem." She turned to Samual,

"The sudden increases in monster activity was why I called you here before, I think something is wrong with the other sages. I haven't heard from them in quite a while. And a chujelly and a moblin teamed up and went after Kyla..." He nodded,

"That means that someone's taken control of the monsters and has a plan in the works."

I interjected,"Um, I'm sorry. But id you say someone's controlling them?" The Queen looked at me and sighed, "I'm sorry, I forget that you still have much to learn." She turned to Link,

"I believe you should be the one to explain things." He nodded.

"That would be for the best. Can we have a minute?" She nodded, then he put his arm around my back and tilted his head towards the door. I glanced over at at Samual, who just nodded and smiled like I was a child about to find out her pet hadn't really run away. I crossed my arms and huffed, but walked out the door and to the royal gardens with Link. He sat me down next to him on a cool stone bench.

Link twiddled his thumbs and looked up at the sky before sighing and turning to me, "Kyla... It's time you knew the truth about your parents." I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow. He scratched the back of his head,

"They... Aren't dead." I scoffed,

"Of course they aren't, that's why I've never met them and I live with Samual."

"You were separated from them when you were young for your own safety."

"Oh yeah, a loving mother and father is real dangerous to a child's health." He flinched at my tone, but I wasn't about to let him get away with trying to mess with me like this. My parents were a line no one was allowed to cross.

"Your father was a hero, and there are people out there that would do anything possible to stop you from growing up to be one too."

"Just because my old man was a hero doesn't mean I'm going to run around busting up bad guy skulls."

"With this man, it does. He was from a long line of legendary heroes who were hand picked by the Goddesses to protect Hyrule."

"How do you know so much about my parents anyways?" Link bit his lip, tensing and releasing his hands, "Well... I know because... Because I'm..." I blinked, then slowly stood up and backed away while shaking my head,

"Oooh no, don't even say it. Tell me you're not about to say what I think you are."

He sighed, "We were young when we had you. Monsters from all over the world had my scent, and it wouldn't be long before they latched onto yours too. The sages insisted they take you away... They told me a hero didn't need to let a child become his weakness." I shook my head faster and rubbed my temples,

"This isn't happening, it's all just some bad dream." He reached a hand out to me,

"Kyla, we loved you. We didn't want to have you taken away, but the sages-" I smacked him away. I couldn't even process what he had just told me, my head was breaking in half trying to understand.

For the first time in my life, I ran.

* * *

><p>Thank you everyone for being so patient! I'm sorry this took so long, my Beta wouldn't get back to me so I had to do re-writing by myself ^^' It made things a little harder.<p>

Though on the bright side, major drama! *gasp* Kyla finally knows what's going on! And to answer your questions. To **Jetman999**, I'm already working on it. Though it'll probably be just another short story like The Girl. And **AMaeJay, **Link married Malon. I guess I'll have to make that a little clearer when I go back and start editing.

Which by the way is going to be starting now! Hopefully as I post more new chapters, I'll be updating old ones. Though I won't tell you everything I'm changing, I will tell you this... I'm killing off Peirce. I know I know I'm horrible, but I realized that as the story goes on he just becomes a glorified plot device. So if you liked Peirce, say your goodbyes now. (Though I might use him as a character in a short story I'm thinking about doing, I'm not making any promises but I think he'd work nicely in it).

Any opinions on some other things I could take out? Or maybe some things you'd like to see put in? Tell me in a review then favorite and follow to see if I use your ideas!

Thank you for having faith in my story, see you next chapter!


End file.
